fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Electric Manipulation (Zootopia: Brave New World)
Electric Manipulation (also referred to as electrokinesis) is the ability to generate and control electric charges, which may vary in voltage from minor to fatal. Characters *'Alex Hunter' possesses this ability. (Shocking Developments) Limits 'Alex Hunter' Alex demonstrated that he is able to produce high amounts of electricity from his body, enough to shot arcs of lightning. He can use this to fight, by aiming his lightning into his targets and shooting it. (Shocking Developments). Alex seems to have fine control over his ability, as he stated it when he explained his powers to Chief Bogo. If what Alex said is true, he has fine control over both the voltage and current of the electricity that he generates. (Interrogatory). Alex has truly demonstrated to have great deal of control over his lightning, as he was able to generate a sphere of lightning in his paw, as well as having some deal of control over the trajectory of the lightning, as he was show to use them to scare the goons in the mall (Shocking Developments). Alex also showed to be able to control with precision his lightning, as he was able to hit several wolves at the same time with enough electricity to knock them out. He also demonstrated to be able to produce enough electricity to “carbonize a regular human”, which he used into an elephant. He also demonstrated to be able to aim the electricity in specific areas of the bodies of close mammals, as he aimed for their stomachs. (Shocking Developments) Alex has also demonstrated, in more than one occasion, that his powers have some short of hidden electromagnetic action, allowing him to move objects and to give himself an electromagnetic thrust for him to jump higher or to break his fall. He also demonstrated to be able to use this to levitate a few feet above the ground, but this demands concentration, and Alex himself claimed this trick to be hard, and it seem to be tiring to him. (Alex Hunter’s Press Conference) Alex has also demonstrated that he is able to force the electric currents that he generates to move csomewhat according to his will, once they can be directed through conductive materials. (The Lightning Meets the Tornado) Examples * Alex shoots lightning into the bandits of the mall, knocking them unconscious with each lighting strike. (Shocking Developments) * Alex uses his electricity to give himself impulse to jump to the second store of the mall, and to break his fall to land safely from the second store soon after. (Shocking Developments) * Alex makes his arms and paws crackle with electricity and his eyes glow when he is angry or distressed. (Shocking Developments) * Alex Hunter hits an elephant with a lightning bolt that could “completely carbonize a regular human”. (Shocking Developments) * Alex creates a small sphere of lightning in his paw to demonstrate his power to Chief Bogo. (Interrogatory) * While on his cell, Alex creates arcs of lightning into the bars to pass time. (Things Getting Complicated) * When facing Finn Rhinehart, Alex uses his electrical powers to battle his wind abilities. (The Thunder Meets the Tornado) * In the hospital, Alex utilizes the electromagnetic aspect of his power to generate self-levitation. (Alex Hunter’s Press Conference) Memorable Quotes : “I AM a Taser!” : --Alex Hunter to the robbers of the mall. (Shocking Developments) “I made completely sure to use a very low voltage in your fox officer, and I made sure to see if he was okay later. If I wanted, I could have left him crispier than a cicada chip.” “You speak like you know a lot about killing animals…” “I understand of electricity.” --Alex Hunter, Chief Bogo (Interrogatory) Category:Abilities Category:Super Powers Category:Zootopia: Brave New World Category:Zootopia Category:Zootopia: Brave New World - Abilities